


Blowback

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: A deadly duel turns...deadlier? An underground explosion traps Asajj Ventress and Obi-Wan Kenobi in an isolated mining tunnel, forcing them to cooperate to survive.Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj VentressPrompt: Explosion
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Blowback

Blue and red flashed together, nearly the only light down in the mining tunnels apart from a handful of dim emergency beacons. Asajj gritted her teeth as she struggled to push the maddening Jedi back. He was a frustratingly competent fighter. Admirable if you liked that sort of thing. Which she maybe did. 

“Very noble of you, Jedi,” she called out, rather than give voice to that thought. “If you die down here, it will save them the trouble of entombing you.”

“Are you planning on delivering the eulogy at my funeral, then, dearest?” Obi-Wan called back. “I can’t imagine why else you’ve pursued me with such ardor!”

Before Asajj could make further reply, Obi-Wan parried her swing, forcing her strike to land wide and sever what she would decide later was some kind of fuel line, a conclusion supported by its volatile explosion.

She awoke some indeterminable time later to complete blackness. She groaned with agony; something was crushing her from above. Beneath her…”Kenobi?” she spat.

“Unless you were expecting someone else?” he replied, a wry twinkle in his voice. “Unfortunately, it’s just the two of us down here.”

“What in the hells happened?” she groaned. 

“Something blew up. There was a cave-in. Or at least I assume that’s what’s pinning us in this...compromising position.” His hot breath was infuriatingly even on her cheek. “I’m going to try activating my lightsaber. Do you feel it against you at all?”

“Why? Hoping to finish me off?”

“My dear Ventress, if I’d wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have used the Force to pull you to safety.” 

“Okay,” she said, unwilling to come to terms with the fact that thrice-damned Kenobi had saved her life. Instead, she took stock of her situation: extremities still able to wiggle. Ribs cracked but nothing too awful. A gash on her temple, bleeding. Nothing fatal, and no lightsaber hilts jabbing into her. “Do it.” 

The blue blade revealed that they were, in fact, face to face. Even in the dim light she could see the fine layer of dust that clung to his skin and beard, the flicking of his eyelids, every twitch of his mouth. “If I can just…” His other hand stretched out and his eyes closed; she could feel the weight lift from her legs, and she darted free, cartwheeling to a combat stance, pulling in her lightsabers with the Force. Kenobi stood, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be insane,” he said, literally clucking his tongue at her. “The longer we fight, the more oxygen we burn.” He turned to face the rubble, lightsaber out. “It will be difficult, but I think--”

“--wait!” Her sharp cry surprised her. “The fuel line, remember. One spark and this whole place goes up. That rubble is the only thing keeping us alive.”

“Why Asajj, I didn’t think you cared.” Kenobi’s smile seemed...genuine? He abandoned the collapse and moved further into the darkness, saber held high for illumination. 

“I just wanted the privilege of killing you myself,” she replied, biting out the words. “Come on. Like you said: oxygen.”

“Not going to wait for the authorities to rescue you?” Kenobi teased, following after her.

“I thought you were supposed to be the authorities,” she snapped back. “And I hate authority.”

“I’ll be sure to relay that to Count Dooku,” he quipped, because of course the bastard always had to have the last word. “You’re probably right: this tunnel must connect with the main excavation elsewhere.” He marked a blaze behind them, a simple arrow pointing which way they’d gone. Sensible, she had to admit. Not the sort of thing a lone assassin usually had to worry about.

“So, what,” Asajj hesitated, afraid that even the weight of a name might crush this fragile thing between them. “A truce?”

“At least until we reach safety,” Kenobi agreed. “That seems the likeliest way for either of us to survive.”

“We might be down here for hours, or even days!” Asajj tried to point out, her tongue apparently intent on self-sabotage.

“My dear Asajj, don’t threaten me with a good time!” And with his unnervingly merry chuckle, they strode out into uncertain darkness.


End file.
